


Catra, Shadow Weaver, and the Furry Orgy in a Dumpster

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Gen, making fun of bad films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Shadow Weaver finally tells Catra the real reason she hates her.
Series: The Crack [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Catra, Shadow Weaver, and the Furry Orgy in a Dumpster

“I want to know the real reason you hate me,” Catra demanded to know.

Shadow Weaver glared at the young magicat, “I told you, it’s because you remind me of myself.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Catra snapped, “I don’t see you strapping yourself to a chair and forcing yourself to listen to “The Internet’s Most Mysterious Song” on loop!”

Shadow Weaver sighed, “You want the truth?”

“What I actually want is a mother figure who loves me, and takes me out for my birthday, but I’ll take what I can get,” Catra smarted off.

“It’s because you remind me of the most horrific time that happened to me when I was younger. It was 2019, and I had a choice to watch any movie I wanted. I could have watched a movie about a magical snow queen, or about an epic space fantasy. Instead I threw my hard earned money on a movie about badly CGIed singing and dancing cats. It did something to me. I forgot about it, but when I saw you it all came back to me.”

Catra stared at Shadow Weaver, dumbfounded. “You put me through years of Hell because I reminded you of a shitty movie?? That’s the stupidest excuse ever! I mean, fuuuuck, Scorpia and I watched “Land of Los Lobos Lobster” and that movie was awful, but you don’t see me suspending her over a vat of boiling pudding!”

Shadow Weaver chuckled, “Oh no?” from thin air she conjured a screen, “Watch, and learn.”

ONE HOUR LATER.

“OH GODS MAKE IT STOP!!! PLEASE!!!” Catra shouted, “MY EYES! OH GODS MY EYES ARE BURNING!!!” she cried in pain.

Shadow Weaver turned off the screen, and Catra immediately went to work destroying it. When the device had been thoroughly broken, Catra ground it into a fine powder, and then snorted it. “There!” she laughed, “Now nobody will ever have to watch that horrible movie.” She turned to Shadow Weaver, “It’s still bullshit what you put me through though.”

Shadow Weaver sighed, “I know.”


End file.
